High accuracy and high performance analog to digital converters have been limited to specialized technical and scientific fields due to cost and the need for constant calibration. However, as analog sensors have been integrated into consumer devices such as smartphones, watches, personal computers (PCs) and now various household devices with the “Internet of Things”, it has been difficult to achieve high accuracy while keeping costs low. As the scope of products included in the “Internet of Things” expands, technology solutions incorporating analog circuits are expected to use less power and space while offering more reliability and performance.